Be My Hero
by HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasister
Summary: All Mabel Pines wants is a boyfriend. All Robbie wants is to confess his true feelings to Mabel. When a terrible accident happens, can they both get their wish? RobbiexMabel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fanfictioners! This is HungerKeybladeTWEWY... well, you know the rest, it's pretty long. Anyways, I wrote you a Gravity Falls fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Thank you.**

Dipper's POV

Mabel was sad. She didn't look that sad if you looked at her face, but she was curled up into a tiny sweater-covered ball in the corner of the Mystery Shack attic, which meant something was wrong. She would never do this normally. No one did.

I knew something was up. I had seen her cry before, but I never saw her cry like this. Part of me wanted to go up to her and comfort her, but I knew that I would get pulled into some awkward fantasy drama that would only make her feel worse if I gave her any kind of advice. I'm not exactly the best advice giver. But, even with my thoughts about messing everything up, I ignored any opposing emotions in my mind and walked over to my sister to see what was making her so down.

"Mabel," I asked her, kneeling down so I could get down to her level. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she responded, sounding muffled in her sweater. "Everything is just peachy."

"No," I disagreed. She obviously wasn't "peachy" if she was curled up into a tiny ball, crying in a dark corner in a weird house, in a weird town where anything could happen. That wasn't peachy. That was just showing something was wrong. Mabel and I sat there for a while; Mabel in her sweater and me being supportive by sitting silently next to her. After a long period of time sitting in silence, I got hungry. Like, really hungry. I quietly got up and left, hoping Mabel wouldn't be mad at me for leaving. I would come back later.

All I could say is that Mabel could disagree all she wanted, but I knew the truth.

Something was _wrong_.

Mabel's POV

I wanted Dipper to leave. This wasn't his problem. It was mine, and mine only. I didn't need him to get into my personal business; it isn't called personal business for nothing.

So, I waited until he left. It seemed like forever until he finally sighed and walked downstairs in defeat, and when he did, I poked my head out of my sweater. It was like a billion degrees inside the sweater I was in. Wearing black in the summer; not my best idea. I got up and walked around my side of the attic that Dipper and I shared. I pulled out random drawers in search of a picture I drew back in the first months of my Gravity Falls summer vacation. I got a splinter when I pulled out the second to last drawer but I found it, at least.

The drawing I made showed colorful hearts surrounding myself with a random guy I made up from the top of my mind. He had short black hair and almost looked like Norman, except my doodled boyfriend wasn't a bunch of gnomes in disguise.

"I want a boyfriend," I whispered to myself passionately. "Someone who is nice, loving, will never let Pacifica bully me, and," I tried finding another word that could describe my dream guy, but I gave up. I wiped slow moving tears from my eyes. It was never gonna happen anyways.

Who would love a silly little girl like me?

Robbie's POV

Wendy held her hand in mine as we walked through the woods. It was getting close to sundown, so I offered to walk her home. We decided to take the shortcut through the woods to get to her house, because it was so much quicker than going through hours and hours of traffic.

"Wendy, do you like me?" I asked out of the blue.

"Ummm, yeah," Wendy answered. "That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, Robbie."

"I mean," I stuttered. I didn't mean for this conversation to go this way, I was so stupid. I just wanted an honest answer to my burning question, but it came out more like a stupid question. "If I ever broke up with you, would you still be friends with me?"

"Of course," she answered, avoiding a fallen branch in the process. "You're not just my boyfriend, Robbie. You're my best friend."

Hearing her say that made my heart burst with-I can't believe I'm actually saying this-joy. I never got this close to anyone before, and it made me feel special. I wasn't just Wendy's boyfriend that she could dump any second, I was her best friend forever. We turned a fallen tree so that her house was straight ahead, path clear of any twigs of leaves. Wendy broke free from my hand and headed off towards her dad, who was waiting outside the front door of their house for us to come back home. I waved bye and headed back towards the woods.

It felt awkward walking by myself, but I kept my same expression on as if Wendy was here. Actually, it wasn't the fact that Wendy wasn't here that bothered me, it was more of a relationship problem.

I liked Wendy, but there was someone I liked more.

The problem is that she probably would never like me back. She's too optimistic; her brother would never approve; everything would be a dramatic movie, like the kind of movies Wendy and I laugh at whenever we see them.

I kicked a twig in frustration and looked off towards the Mystery Shack. I could've gone in there and say hi to Mabel real fast, but that Dipper kid would've probably slam the door on my face before I got the chance so instead I quietly rushed past the entrance to the Mystery Shack instead, ignoring any feelings I had.

Suddenly, I noticed something in the air. The air never smelled like this. I probably sounded stupid right there but I noticed something _way_ dangerous. I immediately turned around to see what was wrong, but then I saw what happened.

Smoke was surrounding the Mystery Shack.

The Mystery Shack was on fire.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please leave a review (I don't bite!) but no flames please. Wow, I just made a pun back there! Get it? Flames, and there are, no, flames, NEVER MIND! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Next chapter will be longer, I promise! I heart you guys so very much! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey hey! OMG! Thank you so much for supporting this story! It really means a lot to me. I only posted the first chapter and all of you love it so far! So, today, it will be continued. BUT! I am going to be updating kind of slower because I wrote this chapter while I'm sick, and sick on school means make-up work, so if it's not updated soon please don't be mad! I don't think you will, but just a warning. OKAY, LET'S DO THIS THANG!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, thanks.**

Dipper's POV

Fire was the last thing I expected to see in the kitchen when I was going to get a bowl of popcorn. The fire was spreading quickly, and I didn't see Grunkle Stan or Soos anywhere. I gawked there on the stairs for what seemed to be forever when my body finally reacted and I quickly looked for a way out.

Suddenly, I saw a way out through a burnt hole in the side of the house. It was a risky way out, but I knew if I had to live, I would have to go take it. There was no other way that could get me out quickly. I made my way downstairs as fast as I could go and tried not to inhale a lot of smoke while I did it. I puffed up my cheeks with as much clean air as I could take in and started to hold my breath. I never got used to holding my breath for long periods of time until I went down in the flames, because I never thought it would be a very important skill to learn for survival. Well, I definitely learned my lesson about judging survival skills.

"Dipper? You in there, kid?" I heard Grunkle Stan say.

"I'm here!" I tried to scream, smoke filling my lungs. I made my way to the hole in the wall. "Grunkle Stan, I'm here!" I tried again, hoping he heard me.

"Dipper! Hold on! Soos is coming in to get you!" he shouted back.

"Wait! I'm almost out!" I responded as I kept dodging the flames to get to my way out. Just as I got to the hole, Soos was coming in too and we crashed into each other, thankfully landing outside instead of inside.

"Hey, dude," Soos said jokingly as he dusted the ashes off himself.

"Soos!" I cheered as I man-hugged him. Soos man-hugged me back as soon as I did. We both got up off the ground and Soos led me around the building to where Grunkle Stan was. Soos waved to my great-uncle and Grunkle Stan waved back, and then shouted something that I couldn't hear.

"What did he say?" I asked Soos.

"He's asking 'Where's Mabel?'" Soos stated. Suddenly I felt fear shoot through my body. Mabel was still in there.

"Mabel!" I yelled, charging towards the burning shack. Soos suddenly held me back and I struggled against him to get to Mabel.

"Dude," Soos began. "It's too dangerous. You have to stay here until the fire department gets here."

"But, they'll be too late," I panted, trying still to escape Soos's grasp.

"Dude," Soos snapped. "Stop."

And that's when I broke down.

"Mabel, please come out alive," I thought to myself as tears fell down onto the ground and I watched the shack burn to ashes. "Do it for me."

Mabel's POV

I stared at the picture some more. Part of me wanted to throw it out and never think of it again, but the other part wanted to keep it, and believe that I could have a boyfriend one day. Eventually, I put it face down on the floor and buried my face in my arms.

"Silly," I spoke to myself. "You're just a silly little girl. Like Pacifica always says. Just silly. You'll never have a boyfriend."

Suddenly, I smelt smoke. I got up and stared fearfully at the growing flames which were trapping my only exit. I couldn't die like this, I had so much more life to live than just these twelve. The flames were now covering about an eighth of the room, and I was terrified. They were surrounding me quicker than normal flames would, and I was just plain out scared.

My tears were coming quickly as the flames spread throughout the room. It was getting harder and harder to breath than usual, and I knew that I was probably never gonna make it in this condition.

"I'm sorry, Dipper," I started to cry. "I'm sorry you and I couldn't finish high school together. I'm sorry that I pushed you away like that. I didn't realize it would be our last time we'd see each other."

I was cornered now and my last few breaths were coming up. My tears slid down my near burning face and I started crying harder than before. This couldn't be it.

"I'll miss you, Dippingsauce," I cried as I took my last breath in. "Disco girl, coming through," I started to sing quietly through my tears. "That girl is you, ooh ooh, ooh ooh," I started to lose oxygen and started to become lightheaded as I sang the last notes of my brother's favorite song. I knew that Dipper wasn't there, but that song brought back memories for me. It felt good to remember those things when you're close to dying. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I fell motionless on the floor and curled up into a little ball as the flames started to spread to me.

But then, I felt someone pick me up. I could tell it wasn't Dipper, but I couldn't see who it was.

"Hold on, I've got you," I heard the person who was carrying say. "You're okay, Mabel,"

I realized right then who it was. I recognized his voice.

_Robbie saved me._

Robbie's POV (where he left off)

My eyes darted from left to right as I tried to find someone who could tell me what was going on. I ran out of the woods and went in circles around the flaming Mystery Shack, now with an 'S' and a 'M' missing from the sign. I saw the missing 'M' and I immediately thought of Mabel. Was she okay? Was she still inside?

My heart calmed down a bit after I saw that Stan guy Wendy works for, Soos, and Dipper outside and safe. But when I realized there was no Mabel with them and Dipper was crying, that's when I ran into the burning building.

When I went inside, I started shouting. "Mabel?" I screamed. No answer. She probably couldn't hear me. I ran around the house, trying to find Mabel somewhere, but then I heard a faint voice coming from the attic upstairs.

"I'll miss you, Dippingsauce," I heard Mabel cry as I made my way through the flames to get to her. As I prepared to go up the stairs, I stopped as I realized the entire case of stairs was on fire. I looked around frantically and I luckily found a fire extinguisher nearby. Even though it was partially on fire, I still took it and prepared to use it. The metal handle burned like heck, but I still held on.

Mabel's life depended on me and I wasn't prepared to let her down.

I pressed the handle down and a bunch of whatever-the-heck-they-call-it came out and extinguished the nearby flames. After that, I went to the staircase and pressed the handle down again and the stairs were safe to go through. I charged upstairs and held the handle down as a bunch of that, _stuff_ came out and I was able to spot Mabel.

"Mabel!" I shouted, hoping to see her. When she didn't respond, I went over there to see what was wrong. She seemed to look unconscious, with her eyes closed and her body badly burnt. I stared at the girl beside me, possibly dead.

I stayed there, staring at her for what seemed like forever. I reacted to my surroundings after I realized what happened and I picked up Mabel so that I could carry her out the door.

"Hold on, I've got you," I told her, unsure if she could hear me. "You're okay, Mabel."

I carried her down the stairs and then saw that the fire department finally arrived, and they extinguished all the flames that happened downstairs. They seemed to be questioning Grunkle Stan.

"So, then, I saw some smoke coming from the back. I didn't notice it until right then, but it was," that Stan guy then found me and looked at me. "Robbie, what happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak but then he saw Mabel in my arms. "Dipper!" he called. I saw that kid come up with tear stains, and I felt bad for him all of a sudden. Dipper looked at Stan, then he looked at me and Mabel. He ran over to me to check on his sister.

"I-Is she o-okay?" he asked me, looking up.

"I don't know," I answered. "But let's hope she is."

**A/N: Did you guys like this chappie? I hope you did! Tell me in the reviews! :)))**

**Thanks for supporting this story! I heart you all! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ten reviews in all when I posted my second chapter. I am so excited about this I'm rocking back and forth on my carpet singing the alphabet just out of amazement. I am so happy right now, you guys are the best! You are supporting this story so, so much it's amazing. Here. Have a virtual cookie. You deserve it. :) **

**Okay, now let's get back to this story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Get my point? Thank you.**

Dipper's POV

I couldn't believe Robbie saved Mabel. Wait, that came out wrong. Let me try again. I couldn't believe that Robbie, the guy who I almost got into a fight with and the guy who stole my twin sister's cotton candy that one day at the fair, saved my sister. This was, _weird_.

Robbie saved Mabel.

Robbie saved Mabel.

I could probably say it a billion times but I would probably never get used to the fact that Robbie, saved my sister. When I saw Robbie come down those stairs, holding my unconscious sister, I could only imagine what Mabel would say if she saw the same thing I was seeing right then. She would probably be all like, "Ew! Now I smell like cologne and hormones!" and I would laugh at her disgust.

But this scenario was different now.

Mabel was unconscious and could care less about smelling like Robbie. I didn't really feel like laughing ever again. Mabel could be dead, she could be alive but none of us would ever know, there were too many variables. Laughing was my last priority. Mabel was the first.

"Robbie?" I attempted to talk to him. He turned to me, Mabel still in his arms.

"Yeah?" he responded, playing with Mabel's hair. Wait, did I just see Robbie _playing_ with Mabel's hair? This day was getting harder and harder to take.

"Why did you go in there?" I asked him. I half-expected him to yell at me, or punch me, but that didn't actually happen. He just stared at me with a really, _heartfelt_ expression on his scorching face, still hot from the flames that he rescued Mabel in.

"You'd better not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," he warned me. I nodded in response and he started to continue what he was about to say. "I sort of l-" he started. I could tell almost right away that he didn't really want to tell me. "You can't freak out, okay?"

"Robbie, you saved my sister," I told him honestly. I didn't want him to feel as if he can't trust me, because I trust him one-hundred percent now. "I trust you, but you have to trust me."

He sighed and nodded. "I kind of like your sister," he stated quickly. He closed his eyes and I just stared at him. That was why he went in there. He wanted to save Mabel because, he liked her.

"Robbie, what about Wendy?" I asked again, feeling stupid for asking all these questions. Or was it just the fact that he liked my sister that made me feel stupid for not knowing sooner?

"That's the problem," he answered. "I-I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt any of their feelings or anything like that. I need your help, Dipper."

That was definitely not the response I was expecting. But I just played it off cool as we both watched the fire department look around the area.

"Robbie, I don't know either, but we'll do it together," I promised. Robbie turned to me with a half-smile and held out his fist.

"Let's make a promise," he decided. "No more fighting, no more hating each other in silence, we'll make a truce."

"Agreed."

"Brothers?" Robbie prompted, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Brothers."

Mabel's POV

I felt so weak. I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't move a muscle. I was even forgetting things. I really hoped I didn't get that thing where you forget things. Look at me, I can't even remember what it's called! I'm so pathetic.

But then I remembered Dipper. My brother. My best friend throughout my lifetime. My fifth-grade graduation buddy. I couldn't forget him. I just couldn't. He was too important. I didn't even care if I forgot my parents. I _needed_ Dipper to be in my life. He is more than just a brother to me. He's more than that.

He's Dipper Pines.

"No matter what," I made a silent vow through my mind. "I will never forget Dipper Pines.

"Ever."

Robbie's POV

This whole fire at the Mystery Shack thing was attracting a lot of attention. People were coming from all over to interview everyone here and most of the residents already made donations. Even that brat, Pacifica Northwest, made a donation.

No one glanced my way during the downpour of visitors, and I was perfectly okay with that. It was just me, Mabel, and Dipper in the room where the kitchen used to be. No one really came here; they all went to the Gift Shop to buy whatever there was left to earn Stan some money.

And that was okay. I was okay with no one caring a single bit about Mabel Pines, who was fading away, her brother, who was crying from the pain, or me, half burned to death. It was actually okay for once.

"R-Robbie?" I heard a girl call out from the outside. Wendy. She must've heard and came down here running.

"In here!" I shouted back to her. She found a way inside and made her way through all the ashes to get down here with me and the twins. Her face was all tear-stained and her eyes were all red from crying.

"H-Hey," she tried to say without tearing up. But when she saw Mabel lying down in my arms, she started crying all over again. I felt a truckload of sadness start to come up in the pit of my stomach, but I refused to cry in front of these two. I trusted them and all, but no one _ever_ sees Robbie V. cry. _Ever._

"Guys, calm down," I told them, trying to cheer them up from their sad and depressing moods. "Mabel's going to wake up real soon. I know it. And when she does, we are all going to have a party," I started saying randomly, trying to improve their moods. And miraculously, it worked. They calmed down a lot.

"Y-You're right," Wendy agreed. "Mabel will wake up soon. And whenever she gets up, we are going to throw the biggest party ever."

"Yeah!" Dipper threw in, smiling for the first time ever since this whole mess started.

"Okay, let's do this!" I pumped my fist in the air as my other hand held Mabel close to me. "Team Mabel!"

"Team Mabel!" the others chanted after me.

And that's how I started to believe that Mabel would get up soon.

I just had to keep believing.

**A/N: I cannot believe how much you guys love this story. It means so much to me that you take the time to read this. I heart you guys so much! Stay cool!**

**Also, for all you Mobbie fans out there, FallerNingaCat4Ever made a sequel to her fanfic that you probably all know, "We Don't Feel That Way, Right?" so check that out while I struggle to make a new chapter. :)**

**Bye! **


End file.
